The Blank Panda
by qjuiq
Summary: L is on his biggest case yet; Kira. With the help of the Japanese Task Force and his newest aquantince Ayemono "Blank," will he get to Kira first or have love step in the way?
1. Introductionda

Author's note:

Kumbawa, minasan!(Good evening, everyone!)

I'd like to announce that I'll post updates every Friday for the rest of the story. Please do not hurt me(*hides*) if I update any later than Friday, for I have been somewhere else than my computa. Enjoyz~

* * *

Hi. My codename is Ayemono "Blank." I'd tell you my real name, but that would be spoiling of what I am yet to tell you.

I am a thief, but not any kind of thief. I am not one that you know a guy that knows a guy who's got a guys number who's got his brother's connection. I am a world class thief that will steal anything, but not for money. Money is no matter to me anymore after disappearing from selling the Pink Panther.

Yeah, I stole that. It was a pretty big-ass diamond.

Anyways, I am a world class thief. I steal the trickiest, trick the security, secure the goods, and good for me that I can pull this off before you can say 'For how much?'

My name is Ayemono. This story isn't about me, though. This is the story of me _and _the world's greatest detective. He is also the world's greatest all-nighter upper, sugarholic, cake eater, and friend.

I really wish you could meet him, but I guess this 'ill have to do. Sorry.

Have fun, laugh a little, shake off the weirdness, and enjoy the show.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is my first DN fanfic that I'll be posting, EVER, and go ahead and flame. I'll actually use it for the barbeque that I'm gonna eat later… So have fun reading!


	2. Get off my lap

I hate updating every Friday on deadline. It's too much time, but just enough time for me to procrastinate. Anyways, on to the story!

I'm Ayemono. Yes, I do remember saying that. I have pale skin, white hair that curls in the front, I'm 5'6", I weigh 108 pounds, I have light purple eyes, and I am a student at To-oh University. Well, not an actual student. I'm just undercover here waiting for hiring so I at least have an occupation.

The main reason, though, why I'm a trained thief, is because I have this special power. I try to put it to use as much as possible. Blackmailing targets, if to my last resort bargaining with them to dish them out.

I think I had inherited it from my mother who had left me at an orphanage when I was just a baby. Anyways, my powers made me different from others. It also adds to my strangeness of being practically albino.

I could see people's life spans.

I know it sounds weird and all, but I feel like this power was given to me so I would become a thief.

But I'm not at school today. It was a cool, yet partially sunny Saturday morning. I'm hanging out in my apartment in my purple panties and black tank-top. I'm also updating my webpage on 'blank .' they all know that I like pandas, and my codename's 'Blank,' so only professionals know who I am through the web. My stomach rumbled. I glanced at the clock next to my laptop; it was 11:15.

If I wanted to go anywhere, I knew it would be that nice Denny's on the way to Space Land. Yummy~!

I slipped on my dark blue skinny jeans with gray converse. I also slipped on my black hoodie that came with cat ears and a tail. I walked out of my apartment, down the stairs, and out the door.

I walked to the bus stop that was nearest to my apartment. It was like 5 minutes away, and quite conveniently, it _was _the stop on the way to Space Land.

Heh! I wasn't the only one at the bus stop. There was another girl, but she looked like she was waiting for someone. "Who ya waiting for?" I asked, trying to make small talk while we were waiting for the bus. Might as well.

"I'm waiting for a date to come. We're going to Space Land!" she winked. "Oh really? That sounds like a lot of fun." I said.

"Hey, are you Ayemono? _The _Ayemono?" she blinked. "The Ayemono that had beat Takada-san on the entrance exams?" she squealed. "How did you know?" I scratched my face nervously. I never would've thought that someone would pay attention to that. It may have been important to them, but to me; not so much…

"Maya!" I heard someone call. "Ah! Light!" Maya ran up to the approaching person. Oh. I know him. He scored number one on the men's entrance exams at To-oh. "You kept me waiting for quite a while, Light!" she giggled. There was something flying behind him… or more like some_thing_.

"Well, if isn't Ayemono." Light smirked as the bus pulled up. "Don't be jealous just because we're on the same level, Yagami." I sneered while getting in through the other entrance. Dude, I think that thing's following him. "Hey…" I called, looking at the creature as I sat in the back. It blinked. I think it might've heard me. "Hey!" I hissed at it. It turned to me. "Are you talking to me?" the thing pointed to his face with his long, lanky fingers. "Yeah I'm talking to you." I laughed. "You can see me?" the thing's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Ryuuk." the bus stopped. I gasped. That guy… why does he give me a weird feeling in my chest? Like he's done something wrong…! That's the guy! He's the one who (had tried to) robbed that bank a couple of days ago! I shivered as he pointed his gun at the driver. "Call Space Land and tell them to bring me yesterday's earnings! Tell them to have a girl deliver it all! Now get moving, scum!" he kicked the bus driver while flinging the gun everywhere. I ducked as the bus driver did what he was told to do.

"Light!" Maya leaned on him while crouching. All Light did was stare ahead. I ducked too. "Ryuuk!" I hissed. "Why can't anyone see you? You're right in front of everybody!" I was hiding for my life, since I hadn't anticipated any of this bull crap.

"Hey, Light." Ryuuk tapped Yagami's shoulder. "She can see me." Ryuuk pointed at me. Yagami's eyes widened. He peered over at where I was sitting. "What? Is Ryuuk following you or something?" I asked as something fell out of his pocket. "Ooh, what do ya got there pretty boy?" the hijacker picked up the note. "Ooh, a little boring old date note! Typical!" he threw the paper towards the front of the bus.

"What the fuck is that thing?" he pointed his gun at Ryuuk. "Don't shoot!" I yelled. Yagami looked at me weird. "Huh?" Ryuuk cocked his head to the side. "Shut up, dolly!" the guy yelled at me. "Oh no he didn't!" I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the gun from him. "Give me my gun back, girly!" he yelled while struggling for the gun.

Man, this guy really wanted his gun back. He pushed me after getting his gun back which made me land somewhere which I didn't want to be. Ever. I caught myself, ending up landing right on top of Yagami with him between my legs. Awkward… Our eyes locked, but not like that. We were having a stare off. "I hate you." I glared. "Oh yeah, the way you're sitting on me, you clearly do." he smirked. I blushed. "Stop flattering yourself, Yagami." I chuckled darkly. "Aren't you going to move?" Maya tried to sound nice, but failed. Her face was twitching with annoyance.

I mean, who would like the girl sitting on her date's lap? "He's shooting! How _can_ I move?" I hissed. The bus suddenly stopped as the guy jumped out. "Ryuuk, are you okay?" I panicked. "I'm just fine." he said.

"Yagami? Why do you have Ryuuk stalking you?" I asked. "Why are you still on my lap when the bus stopped and he's dead?" he asked. "Because I like it hear." I rolled my eyes. "Who doesn't?" he shrugged.

"Who's Ryuuk?" Maya asked. "He's right there." I pointed at Ryuuk. "Wait a second… how come only you and I can see him?" I asked Light. "Maya-san, I have to go home since our date was ruined by Ayemono and whoever Ryuuk is." he is such a _terrible _actor. I got off his lap as he grabbed my arm while we came off the bus. Yagami called a taxi.

"I'm home." Light opened the door to his house. "Come in." he took off his shoes. "Oh Light! Was this the date you were talking about?" his mother appeared. "Hello, Yagami-san. My name is Ayemono Kuhaku." I smiled friendlily. "Oh, not only is she pretty, she's polite too! Good going, Big Bro!" a little girl popped out of no where. "Oh, thanks." Since when did anyone think that I was pretty?

"We're just going to go and hang out up in my room, family." Seriously? He's cheesier than all the pizzas in the world combined! "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ayemono-chan!" Miss Yagami called as we walked up the stairs. What kind of people are they? Letting a girl and their only son go up to his room? PAH!

"So what did you bring me here for?" I asked. He smirked at me while sitting at his desk. "What?" What was he smirking about? "I have a proposition for you." he offered. "I'm not gonna become some kind of concubine, Yagami." I bleghed. "That's not what I'm offering." he sighed. "Since you can see Ryuuk." he said pointing at him. "Heya!" Ryuuk waved.

"What is it?" I raised my brow. "I want you to help me find L." he said. "Huh?" my mouth gapped.

I'm gonna leave the cliffy right there, since like, I've been writing this all day while doing other stuff, so I'm just really relieved to have met a procrastinated deadline!


	3. Anger on a creampuff

Okay, note:

Light would never _ever _ask for any sorts of help from anybody really, but since she can see Ryuuk, wouldn't it be just peachy for her to help him find out who L is!

"You want me to _what_?" I blinked. There was an awkward silence. Then I busted into laughter. I couldn't stop hugging my sides.

"What's so funny, Ayemono?" he grunted. This guy can't even take a joke. Well, never mind, he actually made one about trying to find L.

"Even if I wanted to, I'm not some kind of tracker, ya know. I'm just a student." I tried to reason.

"But, if you can see Ryuuk, that must mean you have 'the eyes,' am I right?" he looked at me. "What eyes are you talking about?" I felt the color drain from my face. He smirked. "The eyes to see another's lifespan and real name." he said.

"How do you know I have the eyes?" I stood up from his bed. That little arrogant punk! How does he think he knows everything? "Only those with eyes can see another's shinigami, or if you have your own Death Note." Ryuuk took a big juicy bite out of his apple.

I have no idea what they're talking about besides the whole eye thing. "I have no idea what a Death Note is, but I think I know about the eyes." I nodded. Ryuuk perked up. "Huh?" I cocked my head to the side. "I sense another shinigami nearby." Ryuuk looked out the window. "I don't see anybody, though." he returned.

"Must've left." he took another bite. "and how are we going to find L?" I asked. "You have the eyes. We can just look hard enough and scan everybody for their names." he shrugged.

"God I hate you, Yagami." I glared. "Why wouldn't you?" he sighed. "Light? Is everything alright?" his mom knocked on the door. "Yes, mother." he replied cheerfully.

"Eww." I groaned. "If there's nothing interesting going on now, I'm gonna go home. Or something." I sat up from the bed, almost walking out the door. "Hey," he grabbed my hand. Huh? His hand is rough. The size engulfs mine. So manly… Stop thinking nasty thoughts, Ayemono!

"meet me at the front gate on Monday, then." he said. "Fine." I yanked my hand away, trying to hide the blush on my face. I down the stairs and out the door before coming back to put my shoes on.

…

What was I doing again? Oh yeah. Looking for dinner. I was at a market store looking for dinner. "Everything looks so yummy…" I looked at all the food. "Ahh!" I gasped. "Taiyaki!" I ran over to the grill. "Five vanilla bean, please!" I swooned over the smell.

"That's 760 yen, ma'am." the old man smiled sweetly while bagging her food. "Thank you~!" I danced away from the counter while leaving the money. "Miss! Your change!" the old man called. "Oh!" I got the rest of the change. 10 yen… "Thank you!" I danced away again.

Now, to pick the rest of dinner! "I think I'll get some tamago." I looked around. "There you are!" I picked it up. Man, is it expensive! It looked really yummy, though… I smirked to myself.

I know this isn't what I had intended to do tonight, but here I am. I looked around to see if anyone was looking.

None.

I slid the tamago into my pocket in the front and carried the bag so both of my hands would be holding it in the front.

"It would be easier to just buy it, but with the price of such, it would make sense to sneak it away." I jumped. I turned around. There was a hunched man with worn-out sneakers, saggy jeans, a sloppy white long-sleeved t-shirt, black bed-head hair, and the darkest eyes that could pierce through your soul. "You scared me!" I caught my breath. "Don't tell anyone! I'll give you taiyaki!" I bribed.

It's not like me to get caught! "I won't tell, only if you get me that slice of cake over there." he pointed.

It looked lie a strawberry creampuff. "That's a creampuff." I laughed. "Or you can steal that, too." he stared at me. Does this guy even blink? "Fine, I'll get that too." I walked over to where the creampuffs were. I looked again. I put that in the front pocket of my hoodie.

"Very impressive." he was very much clearly unimpressed. "Anyone can do this." I said as we walked out of the market. No need to bring me down like that, dude.

"Well, I shall be on my way." he turned and walked the other way. "Hey, your creampuff!" I called. He ignored me. Me. Ayemono. "Jerk!" I hurled the creampuff at his hunched back. He turned then. "I hope I never see you again!" I stuck my tongue out and ran the other direction. "What a jerk! Uses sarcasm on me, asks me to steal, and _then _he walks out on me? How dare he! I'll show him the next time we meet!

Yeah, I'm almost sorry that L was an ass. Isn't that just how he is? And by sarcasm, she took it the wrong way cause he talked in like monotone.


End file.
